winkleylovefandomcom-20200213-history
Works Cited
'Works Cited' "History of the Catskill Mountains." Wikipedia.com. Wikipedia, n.d. Web. 23 Feb. 2011. This source was compared with other web pages in order to make sure that the information being given was correct. It offers a brief, factual history of the Catskills Mountains that outlines a general history of the Catskills Mountains. Such information is useful in giving the reader a background to the setting of the story. "History of the Kaaterskill Mountain Range." Catskillmountaineer.com. ''Catskill Mountaineer, n.d. Web. Feb 23. 2011. ''This source offers a brief history of the Catskill Mountains. This site was used because it provides general, up-to-date information and because it is one of the official sites of the Catskill park. Sutton, Bettye, et al. "19th Century: 1800-1829." American Cultural History. Lone Star College- Kingwood Library, 2003. Web. 12 Apr. 2011. Irving, Washington. Rip Van Winkle The Sketch Book of Geoffrey Crayon ''(1819): Oxford University Press, USA; New Ed edition. September 11, 1998. ''Washington Irving's short story, Rip Van Winkle, was used in writing the plot and setting section of our Wiki page. By using the original short story it provided us with solid and reliable information on the plot and setting that students can easily refer to. Smelser, Marshall. "An Understanding of the American Revolution." The Review of Politics 38.3 July (1976): 297-312. Web. 12 Apr. 2011. The above source was used in the writing of the American Revolution section of our Wiki page. It offered correct factual information on the Revolution as well as socially relevant information and details that would help students form a frame of reference for the people and times of the story. The Devotions "Rip Van Winkle." Youtube.com,n.d Web 2002 This source displays a very good song that shows true relevance to the story. It was also the best song that we found that stayed relevant to the story as many other songs mentioned Rip Van Winkle but weren't truly relevant to the meaning of the story. Faerie Tale Theatre "Rip Van Winkle Short Film." Hulu.com, n.d. web This movie gives a very interesting view of the story from a perspective of film. It was chosen over other films because it was also very relevant to the story and it was about an hour long were other films were usually less then five minutes. Dictionary.com, n.d. Web 2009 It was very interesting to find an actual definition for Rip Van Winkle. The definition although broad plays into the main factors of the novel in sleep and social change. Gamershood Forums "Rip Van Nelly". I chose this particular game because I'd seen it about 10 years ago as an adolescent. I was really into Nelly and what he brought to the table rap-wise. A teacher of mine looked over my shoulder in computer class and realized that the themes were associated with Rip Van Winkle. So even before I actually read Rip I still had a gist of what the story was about. '' Colonial Ancestors "Women of the Revolution". Web 2011 ''Women of the Revolution assumed many roles. This provides insight into some of their heroics or things they did out of necessity to provide. Women went above and beyond.